


Christmas Invasion

by AJtheBlueJay



Series: Duck Avenger and the Fourth Caballero [2]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Action, Alien Invasion, Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hostage Situations, Original Character(s), Shopping Malls, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJtheBlueJay/pseuds/AJtheBlueJay
Summary: Commission for Blue1JayEvronians disrupt Donald and Feli's Christmas shopping.
Relationships: Donald Duck & OC
Series: Duck Avenger and the Fourth Caballero [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518635
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Christmas Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> An enjoyable commission for my friend Jay who wanted some family fluff with some angst for Donald and her OC, Feli. Hope you enjoy!

The Duckburg Commercial Center mall could easily be considered a city unto itself during the month of December. Lights were bright as the noonday sun, and the climate-controlled interior was thick with the cacophony of multitudes of shoppers engaging in the time-honored tradition of holiday commercialism. Donald Duck was among them, slugging 4 hefty paper bags over his shoulder. Behind him, holding his hand and humming along to the carols playing over the PA, was Feliciana Carioca-Pistoles, Donald’s goddaughter. She had happily agreed to accompany Donald in shopping for his nephews, swearing secrecy with a smile, while he combed through their lists and weaved through the holiday rush. 

“ _ Zio,  _ aren’t I a little too old to hold your hand?” asked Feliciana.

“I told you, Feli,” said Donald, “this crowd is just too doggone large to risk losing you. We need to stay together.” He looked to one side of the walkway then the other, searching for one particular store. “Aha!” he declared, leading Feli through a cluster of people to the entrance of GamePort. “I can finish off the list here, then we can go home and have some cocoa.”

“Mmm! Cocoa!” Feli hummed.

Many a shopper perused the many hot titles on display at GamePort, as well as the merchandise the store offered. The cash register was woefully understaffed for the volume of consumers inside, and Donald heaved a sigh at the line he would have to endure. 

“Lot of people in here today, Zio,” Feli pointed out.

“That’s an understatement,” Donald said, using a free hand to rake his fingers through his short but messy haircut. “Well, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get in line.” Donald trudged over to a shelf full of figurines depicting every pop culture figure imaginable. “Watch the bags, Feli.”

Feli watched her godfather go to work, searching through the stacks and stacks of figures to find the exact ones on his list. Her eyes wandered around the store, watching the hustle and bustle go by her. Kids were playing demos of new games, dancing next to the t-shirts, and their parents were grumbling exasperated words at the lone cashier, obviously up to his neck in it.

“That poor clerk,” she said to herself, wondering what hidden magic she could implement to aid the overworked teen. 

Angry quacking drew her attention back to Zio Donald, who was arguing at another shopper. “I saw that Spiral the Dragon figure first!” he snapped at a burly dog in an overcoat.

“Tough beans, chump! It’s the last one and I’m goin’ home with it!” the dog growled.

“I’ll show you tough beans!” Donald lunged at the dog, who promptly shoved him into the shelf, causing an avalanche of vinyl figurines to rain down on the duck. One particularly large statue out of its box thwacked him on the head, leading Feli to wince upon its impact. Donald twirled around and hit the floor to be buried by the forming pile of figures.

As the mess slowed to a halt, the dog laughed heartily, and many of the shoppers were staring at the commotion inside.

Which would soon be overtaken by the commotion outside.

Eyes and ears were drawn to shrieks of terror, a stampeding crowd and laser blasts flying in all directions. A purple-suited Duck-like creature stepping inside, eyes glowing red, confirmed Feli’s fear, though she wondered what Evronians were doing here, today of all days.

There wasn’t much time to wonder, as the Evronian barked, “All of you! Come out single-file and perhaps we’ll spare your lives.”

Feli gulped, fear settling into her stomach. This was a job for Duck Avenger! ...who was buried in hundreds of pop culture paraphernalia, and in his civilian identity, no less.

She dropped to her knees and began furiously digging at the pile. She didn’t make it too far before a hand lifted her by the hood of her jacket. Evronian eyes searched her, then opened wide.

“Sir!” the soldier shouted, “I recognize this one! She was with Duck Avenger!”

“Bring her out here!” came a growl from outside.

“No!” Feli protested, but she was promptly hauled away in the exiting crowd. As she was dragged away, she looked back at the pile and silently willed her godfather to wake up soon, forced to cooperate with this sudden hostage situation, at least for now.

+++

When Donald came to, the first thing he was aware of was the multitude of weighted cardboard atop him. That, and his throbbing headache. He groaned, long and quiet, as he shoved figurines off of him and eased himself up.

The store was bare. It felt so different, almost eerie, without a single patron crowding around the store shelves. Donald scratched his head, baffled. How long was he out? Was the mall closed? It couldn’t be, given the lights in here and outside were still on, and the PA continued its marathon of jolly carols.

“YOU PITIFUL EARTHLINGS!” That gravelled shout reached Donald’s ears and sent a shiver down his spine.

“What the fresh powder was that?” he squeaked to himself.

“Evronians, D.A.,” came One’s voice from his bowtie.

“Here?!” Donald hissed, “On  _ Christmas? _ Surely you jest!”

“I never jest when it comes to Evronians.”

Donaald looked around again, noticing a certain ward he was in charge of to be nowhere to be found. Uh-oh. “Feli?” he called out.

“Zip it!” One snipped. “Do you want them to discover you?”

“But they could have Feli!” whispered Donald, rising to his feet. “I’ll show those maniacal brutes who ya don’t mess with on Christmas.”

“They’re all on the lower level, in the center of the complex. You can sneak up on them and gift them a little surprise.”

“What an excellent idea, One.” With a sly smile, Donald pressed a button on the back of his bowtie.

Lines of green wrapped around him from the neck down. Donald stuck his right arm out as the lines wove together and formed a flat, square shape on his forearm. The green outlined his eyes lastly. Then, Donald was covered in a blanket of green, bright and tingly on him.

When the green vanished, his sailor suit had disappeared, replaced by his red and black jumpsuit, yellow boots, thin black mask, and a fully-formed X-Transformer.

Duck Avenger was ready for action.

+++

Feli gulped and wiggled against the rope she and all the other hostages in the mall were held by. The crowds were tethered to the round fountain in the middle of the mall, while four Evronian soldiers kept a watch on them, their Evroguns at the ready should anyone try any sudden movements.

Feli looked to her right and saw two more Evronians approaching from the fancy boutique down the hall. One of them was the one who mentioned her with Duck Avenger, and they looked to be conversing with each other.

“I told you it would be a good idea to invade during their ‘Christmas’ season, Kursaal. Magnitudes of potential Freezeflames practically given away to us!”

“But Zargon, sir,” Kursaal whimpered, “are you not worried about an intervention from...You-Know-Who?”

Zargon laughed loudly and slapped his associate on the back, causing him to fall into the fountain and splash water on several hostages, Feli included.

“Does that answer your question, you soggy simpleton? That worthless Earth hero likely turned tail and ran like a pathetic coward!”

Zargon approached Feli and kneeled down, stroking her cheek with one finger. “Don’t think we’ve forgotten Ducklair Tower, meddlesome imp. You and especially Duck Avenger have been thorns in the side of Evron for far too long. This is why you’re going to tell me everything, starting with..who he is and where his base is.”

“Not a chance! Duck Avenger gonna save the day and take you down like he always does!”

With a swift and sure strike, the hand that had just been so gentle toward Feli now slapped her across the face. A smirk curled up as he saw her begin to hyperventilate and tears form in the corners of her eyes. “Foolish child. Duck Avenger isn’t here to save your precious emotions now.”

“Then you don’t know me very well, Evro-punks!”

All eyes turned to the source of the voice. The Evronians balked in shock, and Feli smiled wide seeing Duck Avenger standing above them on the second floor railing, arms crossed and beak in a frown. He jumped and did a three-point landing next to a planter feet away from the Evronians.

The soldiers surrounded Duck Avenger and aimed their Evroguns at him. The hero raised his hands up slowly as Zargon placed his hand on Feli’s throat, to Duck Avenger’s horror. “Don’t think you can escape now, Earth scum. We know your affiliation with this girl.”

“Wait, please!” he said, a shake in his voice. “I have a proposition for you guys. Let these innocent people go free…the blue jay included...” Duck Avenger breathed in and out. “...and I’ll let you capture me.”

“Zi- D-Duck Avenger! No!” Feli cried, struggling more.

“Silence!” Zargon growled, tightening his grip.

Feli looked at her Zio, now gagging, tears dripping down her face.

Duck Avenger’s heart lurched. They would surely pay, if his plan worked. If not, then Feli and the crowd were done for. He prayed Zargon would take the bait.

The Evronian captain loosened his hold and turned back to Duck Avenger. “A legion of Freezeflames...or Earth’s only hope silenced…” His beak curled upwards and he rubbed his hands together. “Your fate is sealed, Avenger.”

Zargon snapped his fingers, and two soldiers slipped away from the group and untied the rope. As soon as they were freed, the crowd dispersed in all directions, leaving for safety as quickly as they could. Feli joined them, looking back once at her trapped Zio, before ducking into a nearby restroom.  _ Hold on, Zio, _ she thought,  _ your sidekick is coming. _

“I’ve been waiting for this day for a long time,” Zargon said in a low, evil tone. He raised his own Evrogun and fired. Duck Avenger ducked and dove off to the side. A flurry of fire came after him as he rocketed back up to the second floor. 

He waved back. “Hey! I said I’d let you capture me! I didn’t say I’d make it easy!”

Zargon yelled in frustration and shot his finger out at Duck Avenger. “Shoot that insolent worm!”

Duck Avenger ran down the walkway, dipping and jumping past laser blasts as they came. Every missed blast left a burn mark on the wall, infuriating Zargon more and more.

Duck Avenger vaulted over the railing once more and landed right on a soldier, putting it out of commission. “I’m gonna beat ya into next week!” he declared, fire in his eyes. Straightening, he socked another in the beak and shoved them into another soldier, bringing them both to the ground.

“Blasted hero!” Zargon shouted, pistol-whipping Duck Avenger in the back.

Crying out in pain, he fell on his face, dazed. Rolling over, he grunted as Zargon’s foot came down hard on his belly. Cold sweat began to drip down his brow as he looked into Zargon’s murderous eyes.

“You’ve interfered with the Evronian empire for the last time,” growled Zargon in a low voice, aiming his Evrogun once more.

_ “Andate all’inferno,  _ Evro-jerks!”

“For Yostly’s sake! What now?!” screamed Zargon.

Duck Avenger gasped. All the soldiers around him were lifted gingerly into the air, as if by magic, then they collided head-first with one another, smushed together into a ball shape, and flung into the fountain. Water splashed out all over the floor. “What the great honk…?” Duck Avenger breathed.

Revealing herself from behind a planter, her eyes glowing gray, was Feli, disguised as her own superhero persona, known as Magia. Her costume was almost identical to his own and he couldn’t help but sigh in relief and smile seeing his goddaughter come to his rescue.

Zargon slowly rose up from the pool and shook the water from his head.

“Who wants some more?” Magia threatened, a ball of magic growing in her palm.

Zargon growled low and deep. “This isn’t over, Earthlings. Retreat!” The Evronians crawled out of the fountain and zoomed away on their discs, crashing into the glass ceiling and sending tiny shards falling near Duck Avenger and Magia.

Eyes returning to normal, Magia walked up to her godfather and they both watched the shards tinkle on the tile, the light reflecting them in a manner reminiscent of many little twinkle lights on a Christmas tree.

“...the mall cops are gonna be mad at the mess we made, aren’t they?” said Magia.

Duck Avenger rubbed his neck. “Usually they’re not, as long as they’re safe from the threat. And if they’re not,” he leaned in close to Magia, “I charge the damages to Uncle Scrooge.”

Magia put a hand on her heart, a wide, surprised smile across her beak. “And  _ you _ get away with  _ that?” _

Duck Avenger cracked an innocent grin. “Perhaps I’ll tell you more later.” He wrapped his arms around Magia. “I’m so glad you’re okay. I don’t know what I would’ve done if they hurt you.”

“Thanks for coming to our rescue, Duck Avenger,” she replied, nuzzling into the hug.

“Thanks for the bailout, Magia. Let’s go home.”

“That’s right! You still owe me some hot cocoa!” she said, skipping toward the nearest exit.

“Yeah, and a talk about your language,” said Duck Avenger, following after and sending a knowing look her way,

“You...understood that?” Magia shrunk a little bit. “You won’t tell Papí and Papai, will you?”

“I won’t, but Santa will know.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“Try me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translation notes:  
> Zio - uncle  
> Andante all'inferno - go to hell


End file.
